With development of display technology, display with high resolution, large size and high image quality has become a goal pursued in a display field. A color filter substrate as a major component of a liquid crystal display device has its design more and more sophisticated and its requirements on fabrication accuracy much higher.
Shortcomings of the prior art mainly lay in that: all of the color filter layers are formed by curing liquid photoresist. Due to fluidity of liquid photoresist and a height difference between a black matrix and both sides thereof, in spite of presence of a protection layer, a surface of a base of a columnar spacer is not flat at all, which is especially obvious in a direction where the black matrix is narrower, as shown in sectional view in FIG. 3. Therefore, after the columnar spacer is fabricated, the shape and surface morphology of the base will change, and dimensions in all directions are not uniform, which thereby affects a supporting effect of the columnar spacer during assembling the color filter substrate with an array substrate. In addition, nonuniform force will also affect the display effect, and reduce the image quality. In particular, as the resolution becomes higher, demand for narrowing the black matrix becomes increasingly obvious, difference in flatness of the base of the columnar spacer will increase, and a problem of columnar spacer deformation will also be more and more prominent.
In addition, at present, in order to minimize deformation of the columnar spacer, it is necessary to provide the columnar spacer on the black matrix and at a center position of a region corresponding to a gate line on the TFT array substrate and the size of the columnar spacer should not be too large, and thus the design of the columnar spacer is limited.
To solve the above problems, the disclosure makes some improvements.